elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chef Donolon
Chef Donolon was a Breton chef who can be found in either Daggerfall, Davon's Watch or Vulkhel Guard depending on which faction the Vestige joins. Background Chef Donolon was part of the two year and three year anniversary event quest "Ache For Cake" that became available after acquiring the free Jubilee Cake Voucher from the Crown Store between April 3–12, 2016, and April 4–18, 2017. Interactions Ache For Cake To redeem this voucher and receive your special cake, look for the chef and his bakery barge in the ports of Vulkhel Guard, Davon's Watch, and the Harbor District of Daggerfall. We guarantee it will be delicious! Dialogue "It's like this whenever I arrive in a new city. Everyone wants one of my cakes. That's why they call me the Wizard of Whisking, you know. I wonder if anyone here received one of my rare cake vouchers? Those lucky netches are in for a special treat!" :I have a cake voucher. "Congratulations! That's an amazing coincidence! Let me assure you, my friend, you're in for a wonderful treat. Not everyone receives one of my vouchers! Puts you right to the head of the line for my most delightful creation—the Jubilee Cake!" ::Jubilee Cake? "You've never had one of my Jubilee Cakes? I suppose that makes sense. I don't make them for just anyone, you know. ::*''People here in the Dominion lands especially enjoy the addition of locally sourced bananas!"'' (When talked to in Auridon) ::*''People here in Covenant territory especially enjoy the cake's rich flavor. Comes from the locally sourced flour, of course!"'' (When talked to in Glenumbra) ::*''People here in Pact territory especially enjoy the flavor of the honey. It comes straight from the source in Skyrim!"'' (When talked to in Stonefalls) :::So how do I redeem my voucher? "I'll make a fresh Jubilee Cake, but you'll have to gather the ingredients while I continue to fill my orders. I need bananas, flour, and honey. Buy them or find them, doesn't matter to me. Just bring them back here. You'll be eating cake in no time!" ::::I'll get you the ingredients you need. "The faster you collect the ingredients I need, the sooner you'll get to taste my delicious Jubilee Cake. Don't worry, I'll still be here when you get back." :::::Are your cakes really that popular? "Popular? I've had nobles and Daedric Princes wait years for one of my confectionery creations. That's why they call me the Prince of Pastry and the Patron of Pies! My cakes are grand and elaborate. And they're absolutely delicious. You'll see!" After getting the ingredients: "Welcome back to Chef Donolon's famous traveling bakery barge! Were you able to gather the ingredients I need to make you your cake?" :I have the ingredients you requested. When the cake is ready: "See? That didn't take too long. It's amazing what a skilled chef can do with the right ingredients and the proper equipment." :Can I have my cake now? "Cake? I don't know. This one came out so well, I might just keep it for myself. Just kidding! You earned this special cake. Wait until you taste it! I think you're going to be pleasantly surprised." Quotes *''"You must have smelled the deliciousness wafting out of my mixing bowl. Doesn't it make your mouth water? I can't talk right now, though. I have so many wonderful cakes to make! Don't want to disappoint my clients!"'' – If you already have the ingredients *''"A touch of this, a pinch of that …."'' – While cooking *''"I hope you like the cake. Maybe we'll meet again some time. My bakery barge travels all around the world, you know. That's how we'll end this war of the alliances, mark my words. Cake has a way of bringing people together."'' – After completing the quest Trivia *He is the author of Donolon Bakes. Gallery CrownStore Jubilee Cake Voucher.png|CrownStore Jubilee Cake Voucher Jubilee Cake.png|Promotional image celebrating ESO's anniversary Promotion Celebrate ESO's 3-Year.png|Promotional image celebrating ESO's three-year anniversary Promotion Celebrate ESO's 4-Year.png|Promotional image celebrating ESO's four-year anniversary Appearances * fr:Chef Donolon ru:Кондитер Донолон Category:Online: Daggerfall Characters Category:Online: Davon's Watch Characters Category:Online: Vulkhel Guard Characters Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Chefs Category:Online: Quest Givers Category:Online: Authors